


Home

by matan4il



Series: Fics written for 911 fandom weeks [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Home, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/pseuds/matan4il
Summary: Created for 911 Appreciation Week 2020.Day 4, favorite location:The (Buckley-)Diazhomegifset + ficletThe earthquake had come and gone, leaving mass destruction in its wake and Buck in awe. It’s not every day that a person gets to see a force of nature at work, but today he did: a father’s love and the bond he shared with his son.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Fics written for 911 fandom weeks [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818772
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to the wonderful [Toughpaperround](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound) for looking the week's ficlets over for me! xoxox
> 
> Any and all feedback appreciated! 
> 
> Can also be found on [my Tumblr](https://matan4il.tumblr.com/).

  
  
  


The earthquake had come and gone, leaving mass destruction in its wake and Buck in awe. It’s not every day that a person gets to see a force of nature at work, but today he did: a father’s love and the bond he shared with his son. How could Buck not be astounded? He sat in the car and watched. And just underneath the surface, he _yearned_. He never got to have a family like that growing up, never had that sense of belonging. It’s not his place, logically he's aware of that, but as he watches Eddie and Chris, he can’t help the want that builds inside him. But by the time they reach the Jeep, he’s composed himself and pushed it all down. Which makes it all the more amazing, that when he smiles at Christopher and it’s returned, it feels like something is slipping into place. And by the time their ride and the comfortable chatter that filled it are over, Buck pulling up by the Diaz residence, both Eddie and Chris insist that he comes in. He hesitates, but the gaps in his heart won’t allow him to say no. And when he steps in and looks around, Eddie showing him where he can leave his jacket, Chris nudging Buck to give him a tour, this place already feels dangerously close to what he imagines it’s like, to have a home.


End file.
